


Rescue Promises

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Characters: Levi, mention of others <br/>Relationship: Levi/reader<br/>Request: Please make a levi x reader where he saves her or sth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Promises

Your hair whipped your face as you flew through the air, your heart racing. You had been separated from your squad and you had no idea what the hell you were going to do. You were running low on gas so you landed lightly on one of the roofs and looking about.   
All you could see were titans, some of which were tall enough to reach up and grab you off the roof.   
Cursing, you run along the roof and jump across the small gap, trying to find someone, anyone.   
It was going to get dark soon and even though Hanji promised you that titans were a lot less active at night, you still didn’t want to be out in the open all night when you could barley see.   
“Petra! Aurou!” You called out, waiting for a reply.   
Damn it.   
You had done it to protect Levi.   
It was stupid, humanities strongest solider needing help. He had been taking down 3 titans at once and you saw one abnormal running towards him. You jumped into action and used your gear to throw yourself in front of the titan, distracting it.   
“[y/n]! What are you doing!” Levi had yelled at you, but you didn’t reply as you lead the titan away.   
Now you were regretting your choice.   
“Levi!” You cried out, getting more and more agitated as the time went one. You had went too far because the titan had been fast and now you didn’t know what to do.   
As time dragged on, you noticed a figure flying towards you.   
“Levi!” You screamed with pure joy, waving your arms at him.   
“[y/n]! Look out!” He screamed, distress obvious in his voice.   
Fear coursed through your body as you slowly turned your body to see a titan, standing with its chin on the roof of the house you were standing on, its tongue hanging out as it stared at you. Its hand came into sight as it reached out its figures grabbing your roughly around your waist.   
The breath was knocked out of you as it raised you off the roof.   
You couldn’t get to your gear, you couldn’t run. There was nothing you could do. Raising your fists, you bring them down on monsters hand with little luck.   
“Levi!” You cry out in pure fear, your voice high pitch as the titan began to open its mouth and raise you to it.   
You saw Levi fly past you and around the titan, slashing its weak spot. But before you could celebrate, you were falling. Screaming, you try to grab on to something.   
Arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you away from the ground and back up onto the roof you had been standing on.   
You managed to get your balance quickly as Levi’s hands never left you.   
“What the hell was that! You could have died, you idiot. What-“ Before he could finish scolding you, you threw your arms around him and kissed him. You felt him freeze up but he quickly started to kiss you back roughly, his hands gripping your waist.   
You were the first to break the kiss, glancing around and noticing there was a couple of 13 meter titans walking toward the house but they were still a little bit away. Looking back to Levi, he was staring at you with both anger and passion, but he didn’t let you go.   
“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” He growls.   
“I wont, I promise.” You nod, dropping your eyes to your feet.   
His hand lift your waist to grip your chin and force you to look back to him.   
“Good, because I don’t know what I would do without you.” He whispers, his lips connecting with yours in a quick but passionate kiss, making your mind cloud.   
Before you knew it, his hands were around you once again, your arms still around his neck as he jumped off the roof and started to head back to headquarters.   
You kissed his cheek about half way, before rolling out of his arms and falling. He called out to you but you pulled yourself up last minute using your gear. You saw him scowl at you but you just giggled.   
Maybe you couldn’t keep that promise after all.


End file.
